gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Express Car Service
Express Car Service in GTA IV.]] in GTA IV.]] The Express Car Service, also known as Roman's Taxi Depot and Bellic Enterprises, is a taxi depot located in Broker (on the intersection between Cisco Street and Iroquois Ave ) owned by Roman Bellic in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The building may first be seen in the mission The Cousins Bellic, when the player may drive pass the depot as they leave East Hook and enter Hove Beach. The depot is gritty in appearance, with an office (seen in several cutscenes) and a garage located in the building. Taxi drivers can be seen repairing Roman's Taxi fleet in the garage. Regular black Esperantos can also be seen coming and leaving the building. The building is burned down by the Russian Mafia under orders of Dimitri Rascalov in the mission Roman's Sorrow. Roman opens a new taxi depot in Algonquin, although the location is not revealed, and will eventually use Cavalcades in place of Roman's Taxi as taxi vehicles. After the player obtains a high enough friendship level with Roman, Niko Bellic can call Roman for a taxi. Niko's taxi missions are unavailable after the building is burned down. Evidently, it was burned down by a pair of people (presumably Russian gangsters) throwing Molotov Cocktails into the depot, as reported by Weazel News from witness reports. By 2009, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Depot is repaired, but it's unknown if Roman owns it. If it is still owned by Roman, this could be evidence that the Revenge ending of the game is canon, but it's also possible Mallorie inherited it from Roman, and continued to own it after the Deal ending. GTA V On Tavell Clinton's Lifeinvader page, he posted that Roman's Taxi Service was the "worst cab company ever". By that it indicates that the company is still running in 2013. Known employees *Roman Bellic *Niko Bellic *Mallorie Bardas *Mohammed Trivia *Roman's office appears to have a texturing glitch, as the door behind the desk says office on the inside rather than on the outside like it should. *Roman's Cab is a customized Esperanto with a discoloured front left fender and red seats, and is labeled "Roman's Taxi." However, there is a normal Esperanto with black seats and no discoloured fender in the office. *Before the depot burned down, sometimes Esperanto may spawn with the driver and passenger inside. *Roman's Taxi doesn't spawn outside of missions, or Taxi Driver missions, inside the building, regular black Esperantos instead spawn, and even these will not always spawn there, when in missions, they will both spawn there. *The interior can be entered until Roman's Sorrow and in TLAD it can be entered until It's War, however, since TBoGT doesn't start until Three Leaf Clover, which is almost half way into the GTA IV Storyline, Roman's Cab Depot is already burned and destroyed since it was destroyed early in the story. However, the Player can actually enter the depot when spawning a Motorbike halfway through the entrance, but once you get inside, there is nothing to do there as there is nothing in there other than an exploding Barrel and Roman's Office is inaccessible to the player even in Multiplayer. To get out, you can just go through the burned wooden blocks at the other end of the depot, this does not work when trying to get inside. *In GTA: Chinatown Wars, Although the Cab depot is rebuilt and in business again, it is less likely that Roman is in charge of it as by Roman's Sorrow, he, Mallorie and Niko have already left Broker and Dukes. As with the many other buildings in Liberty City, the depot is inaccessible. pl:Express Car Service Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Taxi Firms Category:Broker